1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-143286 discloses a connector to be connected to a board. The connector has a housing and terminal fittings extending from the rear surface of a housing are connected to a board. The board is covered by a casing to prevent contact with foreign substances. The connector is fixed at an edge of the board and the casing covers the entire upper surface of the board and a part of the upper surface of the housing.
A drip-proof sheet generally is laid to prevent the entry of liquid, such as water, through a clearance between the casing and the housing. However, to further enhance waterproofness, there has been a demand for preventing the entry of liquid to the board along the upper surface of the housing even if the liquid enters this clearance.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of preventing the entry of liquid to a board side along an upper surface of a housing.